Hunger Games Song Parodies
by HappilyImperfect
Summary: Hunger Games themed parodies of songs! Rated T because I'm paranoid... Songs parodied so far: Domino, Pretty Girl Rock, Call Me Maybe, Starships... *on hiatus*
1. Domino by Katniss Everdeen

**Okay, so I felt like doing a Hunger Games song parody, so I put NOW 81 on shuffle and Domino came up. So this is the fruit of my labours! I'm planning to do more so that this is a collection of parodies, so any suggestions on songs I should parody or ideas on what I could base a song on will be much appreciated! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I don't own the song "Domino", Jessie J does. But I was the one who rewrote this, so blame me if the lines have the wrong number of syllables!**

* * *

I'm feeling scared but cocky  
'Coz I just got an ally  
Pyramid mined, I wasn't told  
Supplies I'm bout to explode  
I can feel the tremors like earthquakes when apples fall  
Now I'm hiding from Careers 'coz my ear's all mauled  
Don't you know... it spins me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I've been hiding all night  
Cato on Three was real tight  
Dawn now, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Got ringing in my ear  
But got to go find Rue, dear  
Dawn now, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh, now I can see the sunlight  
Make my way to Rue, now off I go  
Then the spear flickers in bright light  
Rue goes down like she's a domino  
Of my life this is a highlight  
It feels like I've just let Primrose go  
Then the arrow shines in bright light  
Marvel down like he's a domino

They've got me losing my mind  
I feel guilt all the time  
I think that I'm hearing stars  
When they say "team with Peeta"  
I can taste his rotten blood as I peel his clothes  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause his nakedness shows  
Don't you know...it spins me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Have to kiss him all night  
Sleeping bag not too tight  
Haymitch, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
He really needs medicine  
You don't even send aspirin  
Haymitch, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

But the syrup comes in moonlight  
Peeta's dreaming right before he knows  
So I sneak out before dawn's light  
'Coz Peeta's down like he's a domino  
Table pops out just at first light  
Foxface leaves the Cornucopi-o  
Then I nick my own and Clove dies  
Guess Thresh kills her like a domino?

Ooh Hunger G-games, not long before Thresh dies  
Ooh Hunger G-games, Foxface had her last tries  
Ooh Hunger G-games, me, Peeta and Cato  
Ooh Hunger G-games, lots of wolves now, uh-oh  
Ooh Hunger G-games, climb the Cornu-whatsit  
Ooh Hunger G-games, Peeta's caught in transit  
Ooh Hunger G-games, fire arrow through blood cross  
Ooh Hunger G-games

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Shoot his head now we've won the night  
But Claudius cannot let us go  
"Sorry, rules were wrong, now kill, right?"  
Kills my spirit like a domino  
But we're nearly at the highlights!  
We eat nightlock so they let us go  
Rebellion's wings start to take flight  
President Snow will be a domino

* * *

**Please review and don't forget to give me some ideas on future parodies I could do! :-) Thanks.**

**I appreciate all reviews, even if they are critical, because it will help me! (except flames, they're just mean!)**


	2. Capitol Rock by Effie Trinket

**Hi guys! It's 3am here in the UK and I can't sleep! And I have school in the morning! My teachers will be happy about this :-)**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they make me happy :-) The first suggestion I had was from Volition and it was 'Pretty Girl Rock' by Keri Hilson! I actually hadn't heard it before, but I love it now! Soooooooooooo, this is a parody of it! And if you don't know the song, just get the video playing in the background X-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I don't own 'Pretty Girl Rock', Keri Hilson does. I don't even own the idea for this parody, Volition does, including the idea that it would be about Effie. The remaining stuff of nonsense belongs to me. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and in case you get confused, Capzen is my shortening of 'Capitol Citizen'.**

* * *

Uh uh uh ah uh uh  
I can do the Capitol rock, rock  
Rock to the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Now what's your name?

My name is Effie, I'm so very  
In fashion, though tributes think I'm scary  
Wearing my pink wig, you'd better be wary  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury

Pretty like a picture  
Watch me swish her  
Mad 'cause Haymitch made it wonky – hey what's with ya?  
I don't gotta talk about it, baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Effie, I'm so very  
Proud of my wig so you'd better be wary  
Caesar wants to marry, smells like cherries  
But Peeta ruined it all with his strawberries

I'm pretty as a picture  
I'm never gonna kiss ya  
Unless you got bag of wigs designed by Cinna  
I can talk about it 'cause he made Katniss pretty  
And if you know it too, then Capzens sing it with me

All eyes on me in District 12,  
No question that she's something else  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
My walk, my talk, the way I gaze  
It's not my fault, just how I'm raised  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol

Hey, now do the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock, rock  
All my Capzens do the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock

(Now where you at?)  
If you're looking for me you can catch me (that's why)  
Cameras rolling, tributes turn their heads just as soon as I told them  
They think I'm conceited 'cause they know I'm Capitol  
They don't know what I think, like how the Games aren't fair (owoaah!)  
Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)  
Just because your wigs all came late (you'll still get through it)  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm Capzen  
And if you know are too then come sing it all then

All eyes on me in District 12,  
Because my wigs are something else  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
I walk, I talk, I organise  
Capitols can be real nice guys  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol

Doing the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock, rock  
Do the Capitol rock, rock  
All my Capzens do the Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Get along with your Capitol rock, rock, rock  
Still show me your Capitol rock, rock, rock  
All my Capzens do the Capitol rock, rock, rock

Sing it with me now!  
All eyes on me in District Twelve  
Now my wig's orange – surprised myself  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Cap-it-ol  
My walk, my talk, the way I look  
I'd never be a fashion crook  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Capitol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Capitol

All eyes on me in District 2,  
Been promoted, oh woop-de-doo  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Capitol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Capitol  
On stage I walk, I talk, I trip  
At least 12 had some room for slips  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Capitol  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Capitol

Owoahaha!

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not sure it's as good as my first one, but I tried. I'll be doing another suggestion soon!**

**And don't forget to review! :-D**


	3. Go Straight Maybe? by Katniss Everdeen

**Thanks to potterheaded-mockingjay-fly-on for the suggestion of Call Me Maybe! This parody has a trio of singers which will be written in [brackets]! It also bears the moral of why you shouldn't take anything(one!) for granted, so you'd better be listening, Katniss! It's also a bit random and might have an extra chorus because I edited it from a lyric website to make sure the order was right :-S**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. Carly Rae Jepson owns Call Me Maybe. I own a laptop and my imagination.**

* * *

[Katniss]:

I shot a deer in the eye,  
I take a deep breath and sigh,  
My mum'll make it a pie,  
But now Gale's in my way.

I trade squirrels for some bread,  
It's a good deal I embed,  
I turn to leave past the shed,  
But Peeta's in my way.

Their stares were holdin', eyes large, just like children's  
Mild morn, wind was blowin',  
They say,

[Peeta + Gale]:

"Where you going, Katniss?"

[Gale]:

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But I'll teach you snares,  
So use them, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you, baby,  
Because your arrows,  
Could kill me, maybe?

[Peeta]:

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But I'm a stalker,  
So date me maybe?

And all the other girls,  
Try to chase me,  
But you sing quite nice,  
So date me, maybe?

[Katniss (to Gale)]:

No thanks, your snares would appal  
I need to take back my haul  
'Coz I don't like boys at all,  
And now you're in my way!

[Katniss (to Peeta)]:

Are you real or not real?  
'Coz you just seem paedophile,  
Though your eyes do make me zeal,  
But still, you're in my way!

[Katniss]:

I just kept walking, didn't need the talking,  
But, still, they're both stalking,  
Don't they know I don't want their babies?

[Peeta]:

Hey, can I snog you?  
I know it's crazy,  
But since we were five,  
I've loved you, baby.

[Gale]:

Hey, who is that guy?  
He's from the bakery?  
But I'll bet you want,  
A Seam guy, maybe?

[Peeta]:

Pfft, as if, tree-brain,  
You're staying stationary,  
'Coz she wants bread-boy,  
To ice her bakery.

[Gale]:

Wow, that sounds so wrong,  
Unless it's from me,  
Katniss, here's snare-boy,  
To ice your bakery.

[Katniss]:

Now that you've come into my life  
I'm feeling so mad.  
I'm feeling so mad.  
I'm feeling so, so mad.  
Now that you've come into my life  
I'm feeling so mad.  
And you should know that  
You'll never be a dad.

[Gale]:

Jeez, she's such a b****

[Peeta]:

Yeah, why'd we like her?

[Gale]:

Maybe she reminds  
Us of each other?

[Peeta]:

Hey, what an idea,  
I guess you're quite hot,  
Yeah, I quite like you,  
So give me a shot?

[Gale]:

I thought you'd never ask,  
'Bin waiting four years,  
So let's go out now,  
We don't need no tears.

[Katniss]:

Uh, guys, what a joke?  
I love you really,  
So stop playing gay?  
You're being silly.

[Gale + Peeta (to each other)]:

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad,  
I missed you so bad,  
I missed you so, so bad

[Katniss]:

Now that you both have left my life  
I miss you so bad,  
And you should know that-

So go straight, maybe?

* * *

**Thanks again to potterheaded-mockingjay-fly-on!**

**And just so you know, I don't like the whole Peeta/Gale ship thing, I just thought it would be funny in a parody X-D**

**Review! And don't forget you can suggest songs!**


	4. Careers by Random Career

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long, but I have now completed another parody! :-D It is a parody of "Starships" by Nicki Minaj, as suggested by Gale-is-mine-76! The song is about some random Careers, and done from the viewpoint of one of them, in case there's any confusion. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, the Careers or any other characters, Suzanne Collins does. I don't own "Starships", Nicki Minaj does.**

* * *

Careers  
Let's go to the camp, amp  
Then we'll kill away  
They pray, gonna be our prey  
Have a drink, think I found their old site  
Tracks on the ground ain't hard to come by  
They're alone, lone, let's go get it on  
The zone's thrown, yes we're in their zone  
We kill two, three, leave nobody  
If they blow the supplies then we'll shoot 'em from a tree

They're on the floor, floor  
'Coz they're all dead  
We'll kill some more, more, 'til just us stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
That's what I said  
Keep killing more, more  
Then here I am

Tributes were meant to die  
Hearts stop, faces in the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we must survive  
Let's stab them one more time

Tributes were meant to die  
Whether they're girl or guy  
Let's stab them one last time  
Can't stop...

(We kill more than the Terminator) [x3]

Jump in my traptie traptie trap  
You know that  
So I can kill easy today  
You owe that  
We'll kill who we want, and kill who we like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Just don't kill me 'till the end

Now I think we might have killed them all all all all  
Would you kill the others first, 'cause I'm not that tall?  
And I see you kill, four, five, three, two - three  
'Till there's just two, just you and me

They're on the floor, floor  
'Coz they're all dead  
But you want more, more  
And here I am

Tributes were meant to die  
But now it's my turn, my, oh my  
Can't stop 'cause I must survive  
Just do this one more time?

Tributes were meant to die  
Never thought it would be I  
I'll do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(Deadlier than the Terminator) [x3]

Tributes were meant to die  
Not my face in the sky  
Can't stop 'cause you can't survive  
Wrestle you one more time

Tributes were meant to die  
So glad it wasn't I  
I'll stab you one last time  
Craft stops...

(A Career's won the Games once again) [x3]

* * *

**Review :-) And don't forget to give suggestions for songs, since I'm a little stumped on the latest ones...**


	5. Trying to Get Home by Annie and Finnick

**And the next parody is for... Payphone! As done by Maroon 5 and Wiz Khalifa! But now, Annie and Finnick shall be singing! :-) I started with the first two lines and just _knew_ it had to be based around Annie's Games. Thanks to _DizzyPotter_, _nb1998_ and _CatoHazTheSwaggerz_ for the suggestion!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. Maroon 5 and Wiz Khalifa own Payphone. I own socks.**

* * *

_[Annie:]_  
In Hunger Games' dome trying to get home  
All my sponsors collected by you  
Where has the time gone? Finnick, it's all wrong  
All since that day I 'crept up on you'.

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
All the days before your Games  
Before Capitolite covers  
Where you barely knew their names

I thought it too late to make it,  
You said 'not too late to try'  
And though my interview's wasted  
You said 'I won't let you down'

I won't waste my nights,  
They turned out the lights,  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
'Cause I liked that time,  
When we could just love,  
Now you're still the sun that keeps me alive.

I left the Career zone, how will I get home?  
My district partner says I should trust you,  
Where's training time gone? Finnick, it's all wrong.  
I'll follow the plans you made for us two.

If "Happy Ever After" does exist,  
Soon you will be holding me like this;  
Maybe Panem doesn't yet know it,  
But I think I love you, believe it.

Oh, I look forward to tomorrow;  
Try to forget yesterday.  
I need your kisses to borrow,  
But you're just too far away.

You can't expect me to be fine,  
When Silas just lost his head  
I haven't said it before;  
My wall of sanity's burned down

I wasted my nights,  
They turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When his head fell off,  
Now I see the rough blue waves start to rise

Surrounded by white foam, reminds me of our home,  
Swimming lessons I got taught by you,  
Where has the tide gone? Finnick, it's all wrong  
I am not sure that I'll pull through

If "Happy Ever After" does exist,  
Shouldn't you be holding me like this?  
No-one likes the water; must keep fit.  
If I keep treading water, I'll be sick  
I'm still trying to get home...

_[Finnick:]_  
Yeah, Yeah, Now Annie don't give up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Annie, I'm begging you please don't let go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know

You know you said you loved me,  
Or whatever you called it,  
No chance to say it back, 'coz  
The Games; got enthralled by it,  
You don't need to see my face,  
You can tell, 'coz I love you.

Don't know how you could have got picked  
We were going so good but something messed up  
It's because I said no to President Snow  
I didn't want to sleep in their beds, or leave you alone.  
This must be his way to get revenge,  
Put your name in that ball, what? A thousand times.  
I know it's me they want, but I'll make sure I take  
You out of the Hunger Games, just you.

_[Annie:]_  
In all the white foam, trying to get home  
All my sponsors collected by you  
I just keep swimming round, though water's gone down  
Have I got past the final two?

Does "Happy Ever After" still exist?  
'Coz now the ladder's holding me like this  
It feels like I'm in some empty pit.  
Can't make sense of the world, I feel sick  
I think I'm going home...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I liked writing it :-) Thank you so much for all your suggestions last chapter, now I have lots! But don't think you can't still suggest stuff, because you can! But now I have at least started most of the rest, and I'm not sure which to continue, so I shall do the very complicated method of plucking a piece of paper out of my old _Marvin's Magic _hat. Good luck, no, may the odds be ever in your favour, everyone!**

***reaches in* And it is... Primrose Everdeen! 0.o Maybe I used the wrong pieces of paper...**

**Review! :-D**


End file.
